


Closing Time

by Femme55



Category: Know Not Why - Hannah Johnson
Genre: Angst and Humor, Groping, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme55/pseuds/Femme55
Summary: Howie and Arthur have a little fun in the kitchen after closing.





	

“Later, BITCHES!”

Howie lets out a laugh as Cora screams her goodbye and bolts from the store, her green yak coat shedding in her wake as the bells on the door jingle like mad. He grabs the random coffee mugs and candy wrappers she left next to the register and makes his way toward the kitchen, smiling and winking at Arthur on his way to collect the drawers and lock the door for the evening.

It was supposed to be Cora’s turn to clean the staff kitchen tonight, but she begged it off on Howie, saying that since he was waiting around for Arthur to take care of the drawers that he may as well make himself useful. He spots Kristy as she makes it through the kitchen door before Howie, her apron off and half way to gathering her belongings before he even reaches the sink.

“Hi Howie! Do you and Arthur have plans tonight? Reddy is taking me to dinner and then somewhere special – he won’t tell me where – but I hope it’s ice skating or something romantic like that or maybe a movie. I heard that Casablanca is showing at the Mystic.” Kristy jabbers as she shrugs her way into her violently pink jacket.

“He mentioned cooking me dinner if I help him rearrange some furniture in the living room. You know me – you feed me, I’m your slave.”

“I’m pretty sure Arthur wouldn’t even have to feed you to get you to do things for him, Howie. You’re so sweet that you’d do anything for him for food or not. How is he liking having his own place again? It feels a little empty without him crashing with Nikki and me, but I’m sure you two are enjoying the privacy.”

Howie feels his cheeks get a little pink as Kristy says this and he turns toward the sink full of dirty dishes so Kristy doesn’t see him blush. They are most definitely enjoying their privacy… sometimes a few times a day.

“No offense, but I think that Arthur is greatly enjoying having his own space again. He did mention missing the kitten-angel poster though, so you should totally get him one for his birthday or something.”

Howie bites his lip to keep from laughing at the image of a horror-struck Arthur receiving a copy of the poster that had haunted him for the few months he stayed with Kristy.

“I bet if you frame it, he’ll even hang it right above his piano. PURRRRRRRRFECT.”

Kristy laughs, then squeals when her phone rings, answering it excitedly. Based on the decibel of her voice Howie knows that it’s Reddy, and Kristy mouths a silent goodbye before she walks out of the room, a series of sugary sweet nicknames pouring out of her mouth and into the phone.

Howie turns on the water and starts washing the dishes, amazed as always that four people can make such a mess in just a few hours. He was off yesterday though, so he suspects that Cora has left him with two days of dishes instead of just one. He is halfway through the dishes and is attempting to coax a full-on ring of baked cocoa from the bottom of one mug when the door opens, and quiet footsteps approach him. He knows it’s Arthur before he even touches him, and a small smile plays on his lips as he anticipates his hands on him.

Arthur’s hands snake around Howie and make their way up his chest, pulling Howie back against him so he can nuzzle his neck. Howie sighs at the feeling of Arthur’s light scruff scraping across his skin and leans back into his body. Arthur tightens his hold and begins kissing Howie’s neck lightly, the tip of his tongue leaving little cool patches when he moves to a new spot. With each swipe of Arthur’s tongue Howie feels his heart rate pick up and he finally drops the mug into the sink and turns off the water, wanting to fully concentrate on Arthur’s lips and hands. Arthur presses him hard against the counter and Howie lets out a quiet groan when he feels Arthur’s erection grind into him.

“The sight of me washing dishes really gets you going, huh? Do you have weird houseboy kink you’ve failed to mention until now, Kraft?” Arthur laughs and nuzzles Howie’s neck again, kissing a path to a particularly sensitive spot below his right ear.

“I think I have a Howie kink… have I ever told you how hot you look in this apron?”

He breathes those words into Howie’s ear as he moves his hands slowly down Howie’s apron, holding him by the hips for a few seconds before reaching under the apron to palm him through his jeans. Howie groans and tips his head back against Arthur’s shoulder, closing his eyes at the feeling of Arthur’s hand against his dick. Howie tightens his grip on the counter and begins grinding back against Arthur, smiling when Arthur’s breath hitches and he presses back harder against him. Arthur coaxes Howie’s legs apart a bit further and presses him a little harder against the sink, changing the angle at which his hips push into his ass. Howie can feel the whole hard length of Arthur press against him, and a string of expletives fly out of his mouth as Arthur bites lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder before soothing the spot with a hot slick tongue.

Arthur pulls his hand back suddenly and Howie lets out a loud grunt, grinding back harder against Arthur in frustration.

“Dude. Blue balls are a thing Arthur. And you know that I look way better in green and grey rather than blue.”

“I don’t think that blue, green or grey balls would be very flattering, Howie, even on someone as adorable as you. Let’s just keep them flesh colored, okay?”

Howie laughs, then grunts when Arthur slides his hand down to unbuckle Howie's belt and pop the button on his jeans to slide his hand in. Arthur rubs him through his boxers, his fingers closing teasingly gently over the head of Howie’s cock before letting go again. Howie groans and pushes back on Arthur hard, throwing a dirty look over his shoulder, making him laugh softly in defeat.

“So needy…”

Arthur’s words tickle Howie’s ear and he unzips Howie's pants a bit more, then snakes his hand under the waist band of Howie’s boxers to fully grip his erection. He moves in a slow rhythm for a few strokes, his other hand moving to turn Howie’s face toward his. He keeps their lips just a breath apart and he flicks his tongue out to touch it lightly to Howie’s lower lip, pulling it back when Howie’s comes out to meet it. Howie moans and sinks back into Arthur, his hips rocking with the motion of Arthur’s hand.

“You are such a fucking tease, Kraft.” He whispers against Arthur’s lips before he moves forward and closes the small distance between their lips, kissing Arthur roughly. It’s a sloppy kiss, tongues and lips sliding messily as Arthur moves his hand faster and Howie rocks his hips to increase the friction against Arthur’s crotch.

“KRAFT AND JENKINS, YOU KINKY BASTARDS!”

Cora’s voice booms through the kitchen and Arthur and Howie freeze, their eyes flying open and lips parting as Arthur’s hand pauses mid-stroke. Arthur begins to pull away from Howie but stops, instead holding Howie tighter against him to hide his erection. Howie drops his head and lets out a mortified laugh, his face bursting into flames with embarrassment. Arthur going catatonic isn’t helped anything – his hand is still gripping Howie tightly and he’s pretty sure that he is dealing with this by playing possum until Cora leaves.

“I must say – I’ve always been a little curious about who was the top between you two. A little surprised that it looks like Arthur – “

“Versatile.” Howie yells out, unable to stop himself. Cora cackles and Arthur presses his head against Howie’s shoulder, a quiet “don’t encourage her” escaping his lips.

“Keep going boys. I just forgot my phone in my apron. And before you yell at me for keeping my phone on me while on the floor, Arthur, remember that me catching you guys in this deliciously compromising position gets me at least an entire week of freedom. And that includes counter dancing. See ya!”

Cora leaves the kitchen as soon as she grabs her phone, and Howie and Arthur hear her cackling the entire way through the store. After hearing the front door bells jingle and the locks turn there are a few seconds of eerie silence until Arthur lets out an exasperated laugh and nuzzles Howie’s neck once more.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Arthur. I’m pretty sure Cora just killed my erection for the foreseeable future.”

Arthur squeezes Howie gently with the hand still wrapped around his half-hard dick and Howie lets out a hiss at the pressure.

“It feels pretty alive to me. But maybe we should take care of this back at my place. I wouldn’t put it past Cora to be lurking somewhere filming us to use later as blackmail.”

“Dude. Have you ever rocked an erection while attempting to drive? A few brushes of the steering wheel and boom! playtime is over.”

Howie turns to face Arthur and wraps his arms around his neck, laughing at the expression of horror on Arthur’s face as he pulls his hand free of Howie’s boxers. Arthur grabs his ass playfully and pulls Howie tightly against his body as he squeezes.

“Dear God Howie. I can’t say that the possibility of getting off at the touch of a steering wheel has ever been an issue with me.”

“Amateur.”

Howie leans in and kisses Arthur, groaning when Arthur’s tongue flicks into his mouth and he presses Howie back against the counter. This goes on for a bit, the kisses growing frantic as Howie attempts to climb up Arthur’s body to get more friction against his erection. Arthur reaches around and palms Howie again before zipping up his fly and redoing his belt. Howie pulls back from the kiss and looks at Arthur outraged.

“They’re getting blue Arthur. BLUE. And you started this, so if something terrible happens, it’s all your fault. No more nookie for Arthur.”

“We had sex this morning. And twice last night. I’m pretty sure you’ll survive a ten-minute drive to my place without risking testicular trauma.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Howie’s cheek before stepping away to grab their coats. Howie sighs and dramatically adjusts himself, smirking when a faint blush washes over Arthur’s cheeks as he watches him.

“Fine. But can we at least have sex on the ottoman?”

Arthur laughs and tosses Howie his coat, sliding on his own pea coat before holding the door open to the kitchen.

“My antique ottoman? My $500 antique ottoman?”

Howie slips on his jacket and grabs Arthur by the lapels to pull him close.

“What, I’m not good enough for your antique ottoman? You fought Douchey Patrick so hard to keep it, I figure that we should at least put it to good use.”

Arthur smiles and kisses Howie before tugging him through the door, his usual look of Howie-induced exasperation on his face.

“Come on… we apparently have a very expensive and very beautiful ottoman to destroy.”

“Atta boy Kraft. Let’s go get freaky on that thing.”


End file.
